


Direct Statements and Listener Realisations

by sazzykins



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, 美男高校地球防衛部LOVE! | Binan Koukou Chikyuu Bouei-bu LOVE!
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, M/M, daft crossover fic, what happens when you're trapped in changing rooms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 02:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10844427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sazzykins/pseuds/sazzykins
Summary: The Conquest Club are stuck in a changing room while Akoya tries half the shop on and they are joined by an odd pair. In the spirit of love, and perhaps a little revenge, Kinshiro and Arima attempt to give the angry looking Kanae a helping hand.Or an offensive verbal shove.Either way Kanae is unamused.





	Direct Statements and Listener Realisations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kakera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakera/gifts).



> Written for fren after she gave me the prompt:
> 
> “Wait a minute. Are you jealous?” for Tsukikana and later gave me the prompt of Shuu and Akoya shopping together. And so this happened.
> 
> Kanae knows not to talk to humans, the last time it happened he got high and made a fool of himself (Shuu secretly liked it). (See Indirect Statements and Poor Listeners for THAT adventure).

The upmarket department store was quietly busy, patrons of the store working their way among the goods on display, regulars being greeted by the staff as they shopped. The scent of expensive fragrances and fresh flowers hung in the air, jewellery glittered from cases and stands on the side, diamond encrusted watches and earrings drawing many a jilted lover their way in search of the perfect apology. Quiet music played in the background, a calming melody composed of piano and string instruments, encouraging the shoppers to relax and take their time as they ambled among the stores.

 

On the first floor, the clothing shops spread out, each one merging into the next but their distinct branding marking them as separate from their competitors. In one store the dressing room had been taken over by a group of young men, though one in particular had collected an almost alarming amount of clothing and seemed to be determined to try half of the collection on, much to the chagrin on his seniors.

 

“It’s not often they have my colours like this, it’s usually so dark and dreary,” Akoya Gero’s voice could be heard from the other side of the dressing room door. Kinshiro Kusatsu and Arima Ibushi sat patiently on the cream sofa, their own intended purchases had been scurried away to the counter to be wrapped and bagged in preparation for collection and payment. Kinshiro had taken to playing on his phone, half-tempted to message Atsushi while they waited. He had given up on trying to get a decent conversation out of Arima, as it was interrupted regularly by Akoya’s appearance from his dressing room and once the pink-haired man vanished, Arima’s thoughts were clearly elsewhere.

 

At least Akoya was enjoying the praise sent his way for each of the chosen outfits, though they were likely to require the clothing be mailed to Akoya’s family home at the rate he was claiming items as his own.

 

“I wasn’t so sure about these trousers, but they go so well with at least three of these tops, especially this pale blue one…” The door opened again, Kinshiro lifted his eyes, noticing Arima straighten next to him.

 

Akoya wore a pair of pale brown trousers, which he would have normally ignored had Arima not placed them on the ever-growing pile with the suggestion that they might match some of the tops he had collected for a smart-casual look. The colour of the sleeveless top he had plucked form the women’s department highlighted the much brighter blue of Akoya’s eyes and contrasted nicely with his hair.

 

“You manage to make everything look so much better, Akoya,” Arima stated. Kinshiro wondered how obvious the other man intended on being and at what point Akoya was going to pick the hints up. “I knew you’d be able to pull those trousers off. Even if it’s not your usual style.”

 

A light blush tinged Akoya’s face along with a smile. “Well these will be added to the collection!” He was about to vanish back into the dressing room when Arima seemed to come to his senses momentarily.

 

“Akoya, give us what you are going to have and we’ll have it taken to the counter. Then we won’t be waiting so long when we pay and the assistants will have time to wrap everything correctly.”

 

“Good idea, then we can move on quickly to the Louis Vuitton shop, I just want a look in there…” Akoya turned his back and began to gather clothing from the ‘keep’ pile, quickly handing the neatly folded pile to Arima. He also placed his unwanted clothing on the designated hanger outside his room and then vanished again. Kinshiro was mildly horrified to realise they weren’t even halfway through the clothing that Akoya had accumulated.

 

“Are you okay waiting, Kinshiro? I realise we’ve been here a while.”

 

Kinshiro looked over at Arima, who seemed to have some self-awareness after all. He sighed.

 

“Yes, I’m fine.”

 

“You can go and continue to look around if you would rather? I’m happy to wait here until Akoya is done…”

 

Kinshiro smirked. “I’m sure you are,” he enjoyed the slight blush that appeared on his friend’s face. “It’s fine, you two spent plenty of time running around after me in the conquest club. I can return the favour.”

 

“A member of staff should be along soon, they might think we’ve gotten lost in here…”

 

With that a young man in a pale grey suit appeared, purple hair parted at the side, dark eyes surveying the room and it’s inhabitants.

 

“Excuse me, could we have this pile of clothing taken to the counter please? And that over there isn’t needed…” Arima’s voice died down as the young man stared at him silently for several seconds before turning and walking out.

 

“...That was rude.” Kinshiro said. He’d be having words with the manager later on.

 

“Kanae, help me carry this into the dressing room, and make yourself comfortable, we may be here a while!” Another purple-haired man appeared a moment later, carrying an armful of clothing, followed by the young man they had just seen.

 

The older one stopped once he saw Kinshiro and Arima on the sofa. He opened his mouth to speak when Akoya appeared once more, crystal encrusted white sneakers, pink chinos and a pale grey sleeveless jumper.

 

Before Arima could respond, a loud shout echoed through the dressing room.

  
”Dolce!”

 

“And Gabbana,” Akoya corrected the man without missing a beat, finger lifted momentarily to emphasise his point.

 

“That outfit looks magnificent on you! You must buy it!” The pile of clothing the strange man held was unceremoniously dumped into the arms of the younger, smaller man in favour of energetic gesturing to the clothing Akoya wore.

 

“I intend to,” Akoya replied, enjoying the praise but not entirely sure he liked the over-boisterous nature of the other man, though he was well spoken and clearly interested in fashion himself.

 

“Ah forgive me, I am Tsukiyama Shuu and this is my friend and servant, Kanae,” he and his friend gave a bow and handed out his business card. Akoya, Kinshiro and Arima all introduced themselves in kind and shared their own business cards. Contacts for the family business were always helpful, and the Tsukiyama name was a well known one among many sectors in which their families worked.

 

“If you want more of this look, might I suggest…” As Tsukiyama began to reel off the collections of several designers, Kanae gave a quiet sigh and began loading the clothing into the free dressing room for when Tsukiyama was ready.

 

“And Louis Vuitton have the perfect bag for that outfit…” Tsukiyama began.

  
Kanae gave a small cough, which seemed to be enough to shake Tsukiyama from his next information offload.

 

“You’re quite right, Kanae! I should be trying clothes on and let these gentlemen get on with theirs!” With that, Tsukiyama vanished into his dressing room, leaving Kanae to perch on a nearby chair.

Akoya added his previous outfit to the pile that was to be taken away when staff came by and vanished back into his dressing room with a pleased smile and the room fell quiet.

 

The atmosphere between Kanae and the two students felt slightly awkward; almost painfully so to Kinshiro. He decided to try and amend this since it appeared they would all be sitting together a while longer.

 

“Please accept our apologies, we mistook you for a member of staff earlier,” Arima beat him to the punch. “We had just been talking about giving some things over to the staff for wrapping when you appeared and we came to a wrong conclusion.” Arima gave a small bow towards the young man who seemed to have no reaction to the apology.

 

“I also must apologise, I jumped to the same conclusion.” Kinshiro felt irritation gnawing at him as the young man continued to show no response. He may be offended but he had just been apologised to after all! Common decency dictated that their apology should be acknowledged.

 

Arima caught his eye and seemed to read his thoughts for a moment and gave a small shrug, letting it slide. They had done what propriety insisted upon and if the other man refused to respond, so be it.

 

Kinshiro returned to his phone again when Tsukiyama and Akoya appeared from their respective rooms at the same time. This time Arima and Kanae were both interrupted.

 

“Magnificent! You must buy that outfit as well!” Tsukiyama was the first to talk.

 

“I shall! Your outfit is so striking, I wouldn’t have thought to combine those prints and yet you make it look so stylish! Surely you are buying those!” Akoya replied, caught up in the moment with someone as interested in beautiful fashion as himself. The clothing on the other man was not to his personal taste - he preferred a more gentle colour pallate but thanks to Tsukiyama’s height and general eccentric aura, the clothing seemed oddly fitting.

 

“Of course I am! Now onto the next one!” With that, Tsukiyama vanished into his room. Kanae sighed.

 

Akoya turned to Arima and Kinshiro. “Do you agree?” He knew they did but wanted to hear the praise anyway.

 

“It does really suit you - perfect for a summer’s day!” Arima said, gazing happily at the pink-haired man.

 

“If you buy it you must wear it when we visit my Aunt during the holidays, it will be perfect for the hot weather down south.” Kinshiro said. With graduation drawing near, they had planned on spending some time together as a group before himself and Arima set off to university.

 

“Well then I must add it onto the pile!” Akoya vanished into his room again, looking pleased at the ever growing mountain of clothing he had decided he needed.

 

This continued for a while, Akoya and Tsukiyama appearing around the same time to convince the other that they simply __must__  buy the outfit they were wearing. The clothing Akoya was particularly proud of also required comments from his friends as well before vanishing back into his room. A member of staff appeared to see if anyone needed any help and scurried the unwanted and wanted clothing away to either be put back or prepared for buying. Kinshiro had already requested a delivery service.

 

Meanwhile, the slightly moody look on Kanae’s face that Kinshiro had put down to his natural resting facial expression had continued to sour throughout the process. At first the expressions when Tsukiyama had appeared had cheered up, an almost smile appearing on his face, he had even opened his mouth to speak when cut off by the chatter of Akoya and Tsukiyama. Kanae had apparently given up talking at this point, letting the chatter of the two men flow over him, though Kinshiro didn’t miss the looks that he gave Akoya - apparently it was his friend’s fault that Tsukiyama was not paying attention to him.

 

Kinshiro made a decision and waited for the next opportunity, which presented itself before too long.

 

Tsukiyama’s door burst open with possibly more enthusiasm than any other time before, but before Akoya could appear and begin talking, Kinshiro jumped in.

 

“Tsukiyama, that suit looks splendid! Do you not think so, Kanae?”

 

Kanae started slightly as the attention turned to him. Tsukiyama turned to look at Kanae expectantly.

 

“Sorry, Kanae. I hadn’t forgotten about you! I just know I’m dragging you here while you have no interest in fashion… What do you think of this one?”

 

Kanae blinked a few times and then nodded, swallowing before he spoke. “I like that one.”

 

“More or less than the last one? I am undecided between the two…”

  
”More…” Kanae began when Akoya appeared.

 

“Tsukiyama, that suit is even better than the last!”

 

Tsukiyama gleaned under the praise. “I was unsure but Kanae agrees with you!”

 

“Kanae clearly has good taste,” Akoya gave Kanae a nod, oblivious to the previous looks he has been receiving. “Now how about this, I am undecided about the scarf….”

 

As a new round of discussion and shopper-enabling began, Kinshiro snuck a glance at Kanae. The sour look had gone and the young man looked almost happy now that he had been remembered.

 

As Tsukiyama and Akoya vanished back into their respective cubicles, Kinshiro got a glance at the much smaller pile now remaining for Akoya to try on. It wouldn’t be long before they left. He gave Arima a side look and knew his friend was aware of what he had been trying to do. Time to give the poor young man next to them a helping hand - in the spirit of love.

 

“Do you accompany Tsukiyama when shopping regularly?” Arima asked, turning towards Kanae.

 

Kanae seemed to start again, seemingly having retreated back into himself in their presence without the purple-haired man distracting them.

 

“Most of the time, unless there is something that needs to be done at the house.” Kanae’s response was blunt but the hostility of earlier seemed to have vanished.

 

“Is this how he normally shops? I thought Akoya was the only one who ended up bringing half of the store into the changing rooms…” Kinshiro wondered what Arima was angling at with his questions.

 

“Well Master Shuu enjoys fashion and is able to look good in most things.” Again, another blunt answer. The two students didn’t miss the first name use.

 

“He certainly is able to pull off interesting looks, my fashion sense is much plainer I am afraid to say,” Arima started. “I’m sure Tsukiyama is glad to have you around for this, it can be lonely if you are an only child…”

 

Kinshiro didn’t miss the small blush on Kanae’s cheeks.

 

“Master Shuu has plenty of friends who would happily accompany him here.” Kanae replied, tone slightly haughty.

 

“But he still chose you,” Arima said with a smile, tone light. “So there’s no need to be angry when he gets caught up with someone. He clearly prefers you over his plenty of other friends and certainly will over strangers.”

 

Kinshiro’s eyebrows raised at Arima’s words; apparently Arima hadn’t been blind to the looks Kanae had been shooting Akoya.

 

Kanae began sputtering, anger resurfacing on his face, but before he could form any words Tsukiyama reappeared in his original clothing.

 

“Kanae! I just remembered, I was supposed to meet with Chie in less than twenty minutes. We must go at once, I will just buy the rest of this as it is sure to look good!” With that Tsukiyama hung up the unwanted clothing - a whole one item - and turned to Kinshiro and Arima.

 

“It has been a pleasure, gentlemen but I must leave, prior engagements call!” With a bow he gathered the clothing with Kanae and they vanished from the room, Tsukiyama talking of having the clothes delivered.

 

Kinshiro sighed. “Arima, that was rude. There could have been a scene.”

 

“Yes, sorry, but he was just sitting there wallowing in jealousy and I don’t even think he knew. At least this way he might pay some attention and stop shooting other people such filthy looks.”

 

At that moment, Akoya appeared. “What’s this about filthy looks?”

 

“Nothing, we were talking about manners. That’s a nice outfit, Akoya. Is it the last one?” Kinshiro asked.

 

“You ruin the compliment when you ask if I’m nearly done, Kinshiro.” Akoya gave a small twirl. “But yes, this is the last one. I heard Tsukiyama left?”

 

“Yes, he had a prior engagement so he took everything with him. Speaking of which, I have already requested home delivery of your purchases. We are not helping you carry everything.”

 

“Yes, I may have bought a lot of outfits. Delivery is fine, it means we are not being weighed down by bags in the other shops.” Akoya said.

 

“I think first we should probably go for tea,” Arima suggested, wanting to spend time outside of a dressing room and knowing Kinshiro might lose the will to live if forced to spend another hour in a small room while Akoya tried half of the store on.

 

“You’re right! We’ll do that next.” Akoya vanished back into the dressing room.

 

Kinshiro breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank you, I don’t want to look at another shop for a while.”

 

“We’ll have a break before round two of shopping.” Arima said with a laugh.

 

“And what about rounds three, four and five?” Akoya had a surprising amount of stamina when it came to shopping.

 

“Well we’ll just have to try and keep up.”

 

 

 

Tsukiyama had paid for the items and arranged for delivery to his home later that day and was marching along the streets, Kanae walking as fast as he could to keep up with the other man’s long strides.

 

“Well they were a nice group, Kanae. Akoya certainly has good taste in clothes!”

 

Kanae kept quiet.

 

“You didn’t seem to like him though, Kanae. Have you met him before?”

 

“No… You just don’t need the opinions of people like him,” Kanae replied, the unspoken words of __humans like him__  hung in the air.

 

“I know, but it doesn’t hurt to be told nice things about yourself. If I didn’t know any better, Kanae, I’d say you were jealous!”

 

Kanae began sputtering again, why was everyone determined to wind him up today?

 

Tsukiyama blinked several times, almost coming to a stop in the middle of the side walk, taking note of the red glow appearing on Kanae’s face.

 

“Wait a minute, __are__  you jealous?”

 

Kanae said nothing, knowing he had been caught out. Though really any normal person would have noticed his feelings a lot sooner than Master Shuu.

 

Tsukiyama studied the younger man for a moment, unsure of what to do in this situation. He knew the younger man admired him - but this seemed a bit more than that. However, he didn’t want to push it when Kanae seemed so uncomfortable.

 

“Well you shouldn’t be, Kanae. After all, you know me better than almost everyone else, that won’t change just because I met someone in a dressing room.”

 

Kanae didn’t say anything, but gave a small smile and nod in response to Tsukiyama’s statement before continuing ahead, hiding his smile as it grew. Master Shuu had to meet his tiny human friend after all.


End file.
